Celestial Blood
by Lady Delilah
Summary: She was sent for his protection. He was a creature of the night, spawned from hell. In the upcoming war between Heaven and Hell, a vampire and an angel must learn to exist as one. Will they find love? Or will their differences push them apart? Kag/Sess
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: I do not own Inuyasha and Co.

Here's my next story. I worked super hard on it so I hope you enjoy [=

* * *

The night was crisp and cool; not a soul was in sight. A breeze ruffled the trees that lined the property silently. The moon shone brightly on the mansion and his calculating, cold eyes scanned the area for any signs of trouble. Satisfied that there were none, he headed back inside to prepare for the daylight.

His servants had already retired, leaving him to himself and his thoughts. He sat in the chair by his deck, gazing at the crystal goblet emotionlessly. The deep red liquid stared right back at him and he cursed himself for needing to depend on something other than himself.

His room was dark and haunting. A large four poster bed sat in one corner; black out curtains hung from its bars. Red silk sheets glistened in the candlelight and he knew his day sleep would be calling him to retire soon. He could already begin to feel its persuasive pull on his mind, jarring his focus.

He picked up the goblet and could feel it was warmed by the blood. His fangs elongated as the smell drifted into his nose. It was a coarse supper. He knew it would only satisfy the void, but not the hunger itself. He downed it in one gulp, not taking pleasure in the metallic aftertaste.

He knew where the blood came from. It came from the same company that supplied every one of his kind with the same blood. It was manmade blood, nothing real. He could easily take blood from humans, but that would only make him more like _him_. He refused to give in to his animalistic urges.

He stood, setting down the goblet, and began undressing. His clothes slipped from his muscled body easily and his long silver hair swayed from the movement. His gestures became slow and heavy as his day sleep began to call to him more. He slipped into his bed, closing the draped behind him. He covered his nude body and closed his golden eyes as dawn broke. Sesshomaru the vampire was asleep.

* * *

Kagome smiled brightly and waved to her friends across the meadow. They waved back and continued picking flowers for tonight's feast. She turned and gazed into the sky. No, it wasn't really a sky. It was just an imaginary sky. They were as high up as one could possibly reach. They lived in the sky and therefore lived without one for themselves. Kagome wondered what the real sky looked like. Maybe it was even more wondrous than the one above her. She sighed and continued her own picking, casting her own selfish wishes aside.

Her large wings twitched and irritated her. She let out a frustrated huff and stretched them out. Their wingspan was almost twice her length and the feathers were so brilliantly white that they made other wings look dull. They seemed to shimmer in the sunlight and looked even brighter in comparison to her dark hair. It was almost time for her to shed her winter coat in preparation for the spring. She knew it would happen by tonight and they were bothering her even more than usual.

She finished her picking and began heading back to the castle. She needed to prepare for tonight and she was running out of time. She leapt in the air and spread her wings, reveling in the wonderful sensation of stretching her wings fully. A few feathers fluttered down from her and she cursed. Look like it was going to happen sooner than expected.

She could see the castle in the distance and the sight was bittersweet. She loved her life here, but sometimes she wished for something more. Everyday was the same up here. She didn't have any duties, so she occupied her time in various ways that became boring quick.

She landed on the balcony to her room and set her basket down on the floor. The flowers she would use to make a wreath for her hair. It was mandatory that a daughter of an archangel identify herself with the flower of her family. Her flower was the white rose. Another boring tradition. The corners of her mouth turned down and she felt unhappiness well up inside her. She sighed, forcing down the feelings of helplessness. What could she do? She couldn't leave. Then she would be one of the Fallen. She shuddered. That was a fate worse than death.

A knock sounded at her door and she bid them to enter. A maid entered, her eyes cast down in respect.

"My lady, your presence is requested in Lord Michael's office." She said meekly.

"Thank you, Tokiko. You may leave." She dismissed her with a wave. The girl left quickly and Kagome checked her appearance in the mirror. She needed to look respectable for her father or else she would be scorned.

Her thick wavy hair was braided and wrapped around her head to keep it out of her way. Her large sky blue eyes were fringed with dark eyelashes. Her eyes were doe eyes and she had often been made fun of when she was younger for their size. Her petit frame was wrapped in a white toga and held together by a white rose brooch.

She left quickly and walked to her father's office. She wondered what he could want.

Michael sighed and looked down at his desk. "I don't know about this…"

"It must be done. It was ordered from the Boss. I'm sorry, old friend." Gabriel spoke quietly. Michael sighed, an uncomfortable feeling forming in his gut.

"When?" he asked.

"After she sheds her winter coat." Gabriel said. Michael nodded and stood. That will be when the sun sets. He looked out the window. Dusk was approaching fast. They didn't have much time.

A knock was heard at the door, followed by a butler entering.

"Lady Kagome," he introduced and quickly let her enter before leaving. She walked forward and smiled when she saw Gabriel.

"Uncle Gabe," she greeted warmly. "How have you been?"

Gabriel smiled at the young woman. She exuded radiance and grace. She was a shining star and he could easily see why she was being chosen.

"I've been busy, but well. And yourself?" he asked.

"Just fine," she answered back politely. She turned to her father who came to greet her. He kissed her lightly on the cheek.

"Daughter," he began, "I have news." He motioned for her to sit. Gabriel sat in the chair next to her and waited quietly for Michael to continue.

"You know of Naraku," he said. Kagome's eyes darkened at the mention of the devil. "And you know that the creatures he has carry out his work on earth."

She nodded. Vampires. They were spawned from the fires of hell and sent out to do his evil work.

"The vampire directly under Naraku has revolted against him. He seeks entrance into heaven once he dies." Michael said. Her eyes widened. Was such a thing possible? She thought vampires were mindless creatures without conscience or wit.

"He has turned from everything Naraku stands for, even refusing to injure a human for sustenance. The Boss has seen this creature as a valuable asset for the war against Naraku that is to come. He has deemed this vampire worthy of heaven if he sticks to his newfound morals."

Kagome couldn't believe her ears. This vampire sounded amazing. To go against the very devil when he's your maker. It must be extremely difficult, especially refusing to take blood from humans because it's against your morals. She wondered what this news had to do with her.

"The Boss has sent out orders that one of our own go to assist this vampire for two reasons: to protect him from Naraku and to keep him on the path of righteousness. He has assigned this project to you." Michael said, his voice quieting on the last sentence. Kagome's mouth fell open.

Her dreams were coming true. She was going to earth for the first time. She smiled and jumped up.

"Really? For how long?" She asked. Michael sighed.

"Only the Boss knows that. He did not tell us when. But if you are successful on your trip then both of you will be brought back to heaven when it is time." Her father said. Kagome nodded, her face flushing from excitement.

Gabriel chuckled at the girl. It was obvious knowledge that Kagome wanted to go to earth. Perhaps that's why she was chosen.

"Kagome, settle down. There are many dangers on earth that you are not aware of." Her father said quietly. Kagome sat down, her excitement fading a little.

"Humans are not perfect, as you well know. Some want to do good, some want to do bad. The ones who are bad you must not trust. In fact, you must not trust anyone until you are comfortable." Kagome nodded, listening intently. "People kill, rob, rape, and act selfishly on earth. You must not expect everyone to have the same mindset as your or you will quickly become overcome by the contamination that is humanity." Her father said. Kagome couldn't believe what she was hearing. It was impossible that there were people of that nature on earth. Why would the Boss allow such monstrosities on earth?

She looked away. No, she couldn't believe that. The human race had more to it than just filth. She believed in them.

"When do I leave?" She asked.

"As soon as your spring coat as emerged." Gabriel spoke up. Kagome looked at her wings sullenly. That would be tonight. She sighed.

"Tell me about this vampire." She said. Michael looked down at a paper on his desk.

"His name is Sesshomaru Taisho. He lives in Romania in a secluded castle of his own. He has one sibling that shouldn't come into the picture. He is a cold person, but you shouldn't have any problem explaining to him who you are." Michael finished. Kagome gasped and stood.

"Wait a minute. You mean to tell me he doesn't know I'm coming?" she demanded. Gabriel stood as well.

"We cannot communicate with the human world anymore. Not since the old days. You know that, Kagome." He said quietly. Kagome looked down. Yes, she did know that. She only hoped this vampire would believe her.

Michael came around to embrace his daughter. He didn't like sending his only child into such a predicament, but he had no choice. He would look out for her and keep her safe. He pulled away and looked into her eyes. She was nervous, but excited. He knew this is what she wanted.

"You will not need to pack anything. You can only wear one robe on earth since you are a celestial being." Michael said. "I have had it lain out for you on your bed. Come see me once more before you leave."

She nodded and left, glancing back at the two archangels before closing the door behind her.

Sesshomaru awoke suddenly. He laid in the darkness as his senses came back to him. His hunger rose again and he let out a soft sigh. Was he never going to be free from this ever aching need?

He rose, the silk sheets slipping from his body and pooling at the floor. He strode across the room and unlocked the doors to his balcony. He flung them open and let the night billow into his room. It was silent again tonight. He clenched his fist, his senses tingling. Something wasn't right.

A knock sounded at the door. His butler, Miroku, entered with a fresh goblet sitting on a platter.

"Lord Sesshomaru, your breakfast." He set down the goblet on his desk and left silently. He stared over his shoulder at the red liquid, the starch feeling of disappointment sitting low in his gut.

He quickly downed the cup and headed for the bath house. He needed to soothe his frazzled nerves. He wasn't accustomed to the tingling feeling on the edge of his nerves. He wondered if Naraku finally decided to make a move about his defect.

Kagome frowned in frustration, sweat beading her brow. Her wings were stretched and trembling. The moment was near when she would shed her winter coat and she wished it would just happen. She ordered everyone to leave her room as they tried to comfort her. They were empathetic and left without another word.

She struggled to stand on her balcony, bathed in moonlight. She could hear music from the feast vaguely and wildly wondered when her next feast would be.

Suddenly, she felt the moment, and pushed. Instantly all her feathers fell from her wings and newer, brighter feathers emerged. They were light and it was a nice change from the heavy winter feathers. Kagome sighed, happy it was done. She called for her maids to come and clean up the feathers.

She turned and looked at the robe that lay on her bed. It was pale silver and reached her shins. She slipped it on over her head. Material gathered over her breasts and it had no sleeves. It fit her perfectly and it felt light. She smiled. She liked it.

She left, taking one last look at her room, at her maids who were busy sweeping up her winter feathers. She was going to miss her home. But she would return. She left to go speak with her father.

* * *

Sesshomaru rose from his bath, wrapping himself in a black silk robe before leaving. The cool air nipped at his skin as he walked back to the castle. His senses were tingling more and more and he was getting angry at it. He wasn't one to lose control.

His ears twitched as he heard a sound. He glanced around, but his keen eyesight didn't pick up on anything. The sound was growing louder. He glanced up and was floored.

A figure in the sky was heading for him. He could sense holy power and his guard instantly went up. The figure had enormous, brilliantly white wings that sparkled in the moonlight. He was temporarily speechless. It was a woman.

She seemed to be out of control, tumbling towards earth. He raised an eyebrow delicately. Wasn't that was what wings were for?

He stepped back as she crashed into the ground, a small crater forming around her. She cried out in pain and cursed.

"Damn gravity. Thanks for warning me, jerks." She mumbled. She stood and flinched in pain. She tried to stretch her wings, but one appeared to be broken. It was bent at an odd angle. He could smell salt and assumed she was about to cry. She straightened and gulped loudly as she tried to swallow her tears.

His eyes widened as he smelled blood. Instantly, the craving rose in him and his eyes tinted red momentarily. He regained control and appeared emotionless. But turmoil was raging inside him as she tried not to watch the thick red liquid drip from her wings.

She brushed the dirt from her dress and faced him. "Pardon me, but are you Lord Sesshomaru Taisho?"

Her voice was light and musical, almost like the tinkling of bells. He gave a small nod. She smiled briefly and bowed.

"My name is Kagome, daughter of the archangel Michael. I have been sent here for your protection." Her voice faltered and she went limp. He was there instantly, cradling her small frame in his arms. He looked down at her face and wondered. Had Heaven finally acknowledged his wishes?

* * *

There you have it! R&R please

LD


	2. Chapter 2

ta daaaaaa

I just wanted to let everyone know that this is only fantasy. This in no way depicts my beliefs on Heaven and Hell. I'm letting my imagination run loose on this one.

* * *

Sesshomaru waited outside the door as a maid named Sango saw to the angel. His butler waited with him, shifting his feet nervously. He was still surprised at the angel's appearance. He wondered what she meant by "protect him".

Internally, he scoffed. He needed protection from no one. But if he was to gain what he yearned for, he would listen to what this angel had to say and what her real purpose on this planet was.

Sango emerged, wiping her hands on her apron. "Her wing was broken from the impact, but I've set it in place as best as I could. She wants to see you." Her voice sounded far away, shocked. He knew his staff was also surprised at this angel and trying to cope with it as best as they could.

He swept by her and entered. The room he had her put in was based on the color green. Lavish furniture decorated the room, but her bed was modest. No extravagant drapery like his. She sat nestled in sheets of green, her wings propped to where they were spread out on either side. The wing that was broken was wrapped and set with wooden planks. Her face was pained, but calm as she watched him approach.

"Lord Sesshomaru," she greeted warmly. "I suppose you're wondering why exactly I'm here."

He sat in a chair by her bed. "I am." He responded. She nodded and looked down at her folded hands.

"I hardly know the answer myself, and have questions of my own to ask you." She said quietly. He frowned. Questions for him? He'd see about that.

"I was sent here by my boss, God." She began. "From what I'm told, you have revolted against Naraku." His eyes darkened at the name. "My Boss has seen the change in your heart and has deemed you worthy of entrance to Heaven once it is your time."

His eyes widened. Was that possible? He thought he was destined to burn in hell forever simply because of what he was. He never thought he would actually be able to live in Heaven.

"So I have been sent here to protect you from Naraku and to ensure your heart stays on the right path." She said, gazing at him calmly with her blue eyes.

He wasn't sure what to think about that. He didn't know how this wisp of an angel could protect him from Naraku, or what she meant by keeping his heart on the right path. But he would go along with it for now. He was elated for gaining entrance into Heaven, though he didn't know it.

"Is it true you were right under Naraku? The vampire who controlled all the vampires on earth according to what Naraku wanted?" She asked. He glared at the wall, angry at himself.

"Yes. I was." He answered.

"What made you change?" She probed. That was enough. He stood, startling her.

"That information is privileged to God and myself." He said briskly. She nodded, understanding.

"If you don't drink from humans," she began, and he tensed. "Where do you feed from?"

"A company supplies me with manmade blood that sustains this Sesshomaru." He said, looking down at her. She replied with a soft "oh."

He turned and made to leave, but her voice paused his steps.

"I think you're amazing. You know, going against your grain and everything." She said awkwardly. He glanced at her over his shoulder before shutting the door with a click.

* * *

Naraku smirked as the image in Kanna's mirror faded. He had waited for this moment ever since he found out Sesshomaru defected.

He leaned back in his dark throne and listened to the horrifying screams that filled the caverns of hell. They were music to his ears.

God had finally sent him an angel. And a tasty little treat by the look of things. He hoped to get a chance to meet this young creature soon. Things were beginning to move and take their place in preparation for the war.

He wondered how long Sesshomaru would last before the hunger would finally take control. Angel's blood was a rare delicacy and he knew Sesshomaru had refused to drink from humans. His strength had waned, along with his control, and that proved to work in his favor.

He'll admit, he had been furious when he discovered what that vampire had done. He should have made him mindless like the rest of the vampires on earth. But it was a mistake he would not let happen again.

"Inuyasha." Naraku said quietly. Instantly, the vampire was before him, kneeling in respect. He looked up into Naraku's cold red eyes and waited.

"Stand up, Inuyasha." Came the calm command. He obeyed, standing at attention. "I'm sure you are aware of what your brother has done. Inuyasha snarled, his fangs elongating and he nodded.

"Good. You are to take his place as my second in command on earth." Naraku continued. Inuyasha hid a smile. "However, to avoid previous mistakes, I will be making a few adjustments."

Inuyasha wondered what he meant by adjustments. Whatever it was, it made him nervous. He hoped Naraku knew that he would always serve him loyally.

"I'm taking away this nuisance called free will." Naraku said. Inuyasha's eyes widened, and his mouth sought for words he couldn't form. His free will? Was he to be mindless like the rest of those filthy creatures who had no control?

"But, sire. Please-" Inuyasha began.

"Do not question me." Naraku's voice took on an eerie tone, silencing the vampire immediately. Suddenly, Inuyasha felt it slipping away. Desperately, he tried to clutch to his will, but it always seemed to slip through his fingers. Anger boiled up inside him. How dare he? He wanted to kill Naraku for what he was doing, but he knew the beast would win, resulting in his death.

Inuyasha slumped to the floor, feeling the last bit of free will slip from his mind. His last fleeting thought was "I'll kill you, Naraku."

Naraku saw the intelligence disappear from the vampire's eyes and he stood again, bowing.

"What is your bidding, sire?" Inuyasha's voice was monotone, and his eyes were emotionless.

"Go to earth, and observe Sesshomaru and this new angel who is accompanying him. Do not interact, and do not let your presence be known. Continue dispersing vampires all throughout the world in preparation for the war," Naraku commanded. Inuyasha nodded and left, leaving a smirking Naraku in his wake.

* * *

Kagome was struggling to get out of bed. Her wings had gone into autopilot ever since her crash and were determined not to cooperate. She knew with her healing her wing should almost be perfectly healed. Wondering why they were acting this way, Kagome let out a string of curses.

A small giggle alerted her to someone's presence. She paused and looked around the room.

"Hello?" She called nervously. She saw two small children peeking out behind the door. She smiled at them and waved. "Hi there. Come in," she beckoned.

They came forth slowly, and she saw that it was a girl and a boy. The girl was dressed in a checkered kimono and the boy seemed to be a demon. Her eyes widened. Demons were rare nowadays.

"What are you names? My name is Kagome," she introduced herself. The little girl gave her a toothy grin.

"Rin's name is Rin." She chirped. Kagome chuckled at her grammar. What were these children doing in a place like this? She would have to find out. The boy was nervous around her, she could tell.

"And what's your name?" She asked gently. The boy frowned a little, refusing to make eye contact.

"His name is Shippo." Rin said. Shippo glared and Rin who shrugged it off.

"Shippo, huh? What kind of demon are you?" She asked. The boy puffed out his chest a little.

"I'm a fox demon." He stated proudly. Kagome pretended to be impressed.

"Wow, a fox demon! I've heard of fox demons being proud and powerful creatures," she flattered. Shippo blushed a little, causing Rin to giggle.

"Rin, Shippo," Came a gentle calling. Both of the children perked up at their names. A woman entered, the same woman who treated Kagome's injury.

"Go help Cook prepare dinner," the woman ordered. The children sighed and trudged off to go do their chore. The woman turned to Kagome and smiled.

"My name is Sango." The woman introduced herself. Kagome smiled.

"Nice to meet you. Um, can you tell me why my wings are acting like this?" Kagome asked. Sango nodded.

"The healer, Kaede, placed a healing ward on them to speed up your healing. Here, I'll remove it." Sango came forth and gently removed the ward. Instantly, they fluttered down to rest against her back. Kagome let out a relieved breath.

"Oh, thank you Sango." Kagome stood, and realized how dirty she felt. "Is there a bathhouse I could use?"

"Yes, I'll take you to it." Sango said. Kagome smiled and followed Sango out the door.

* * *

Sesshomaru watched his maid lead the angel to the bathhouse from the window of his study. He wasn't sure he liked the predicament he was currently in, but he didn't know what to do about it. And that pissed him off. He refocused on the matter at hand.

He turned angrily to his spy. "Are you sure?"

The spy cowered a little and nodded. "Yes, sir. Inuyasha has been seen in Italy. Word has it he has taken your place."

* * *

there you have it.

R&R please!

LD


	3. Chapter 3

sorry! my computer was in the shop and I had zero access. but here it is! [= enjoy

* * *

Kagome sighed, sinking into the steaming water. She felt her tense muscles loosen and her wings stretch in the water. This bath was exactly what she needed to calm her frazzled nerves. She dunked her head, and began washing with rose scented soap that reminded her of home. She began to hum softly to herself

Sesshomaru hid in the shadows, watching the angel. He felt dirty for spying on her in her present state, but he wanted to know more about who she was if she was going to be living in his house. He couldn't see much, only her head and the tips of her wings. It was almost like watching a bird in a birdbath. Once she had finished with her hair, she began preening her feathers. She would run her fingers between feathers, rinse them, then shake the water from them, and repeat.

She seemed to have pure intentions and offered what he wanted most on a silver platter. But at the same time she made him nervous. She could possibly draw attention to herself and this castle. That was the last thing he needed. Sensing she was almost finished, he disappeared into the night.

Kagome felt a cold breeze blow in from behind and she spun around, seeing no one there. Goosebumps rose on her flesh and she shivered. Shaking off the strange feeling, she began drying herself off. Dawn was rapidly approaching and she had a feeling a lot of her days here would be spent alone.

Sango and that butler seemed wary of her, and those children were adorable. But Shippo was cautious around her. She wondered why they felt that way. She hadn't done anything to merit such an attitude. But she had to be considerate. They were in a very dangerous position serving Sesshomaru. She couldn't imagine what it must be like to wonder if you'll live to see the next day.

Kagome dressed and wandered out into the yard. The sky was clear and had begun to lighten from black to royal blue. She had only been here a short while and yet she felt like an alien, unwelcome. She didn't want to be lonely; she wanted to have friends. It was in her nature to be social and care for others. Already she was feeling homesick and sad.

A ruffle in the bushed caught her attention. Her senses told her it wasn't an enemy.

"Come on out, I won't hurt you," she called gently. She walked towards the bushes as they ruffled again. A head poked out nervously and she realized it was Shippo.

"Hey there, Shippo." She smiled at him. Dawn broke and they were bathed in sunlight. Shippo yawned, rubbing his eyes. Kagome realized how tired she was as well.

"Can I sleep with you?" He asked shyly. Kagome was taken by surprise. Shippo had acted less than friendly when they first met. She hadn't expected such a request. When had he warmed up to her?

"Of course you can. Come on." She held out her hand and led him to her room. He held on tightly and toddled after her. She, too, could feel the lulling pull of sleep and she wanted nothing more than to sink into her new bed.

She passed the butler, Miroku, on their way and he watched them with surprise. She sent a look that read "I have no idea" his way and continued on. He had been surprised by the scene before him. Shippo had a hard time accepting strangers and this girl had been in the castle less than three days. What a strange creature she was. Miroku shrugged and continued about his business.

Shippo climbed into the bed and snuggled down into the comforters before she had a chance too. Smiling, she got into bed after him and closed her eyes. She could feel him inch closer to her before his breathing evened out. Happy that someone accepted her, even if she didn't know why, Kagome fell asleep.

_Kagome's dream_

Kagome knew where she was. She was on the plains of Heaven, where she often picked flowers. Homesickness washed over her as she saw familiar faces smiling her way.

"Kagome." She turned around in surprise. There stood her father, Michael. She smiled at him, and went to hug him. Already she missed him. He hugged her back warmly, but when she pulled away, she saw his face was grave.

"Kagome. You've been injured." He stated. She blushed sheepishly.

"It was from the landing. I forgot about gravity and it pulled me to the ground before I could gain control." She said. He shook his head.

"You must be careful. On earth, our bodies are stronger than humans', but also weaker in many ways." He started walking and Kagome followed. She was confused about what he meant, but he continued on before she could ask.

"You're in a dangerous place. You know that. So you must be careful. I am not able to directly contact you during your stay, but I can reach you through your dreams. The Boss has prevented me from telling you what is to happen, but I can give my daughter a few pointers in order to ensure her survival."

Kagome listened silently, understanding the gravity of this subject.

"You must keep your enemies to a minimum. Remember, your true enemy is Naraku. Those vampires he has created must be left alone. They are doing what they were created to do, and therefore must be overlooked. The one pulling the strings is your target. Also, the vampire, Sesshomaru, is growing weak." Her eyes widened. "That synthetic blood he has been drinking is not supplying him with the amount of energy he will need for this battle. He knows that; however he will not allow himself to injure another person." He turned to Kagome. "As disgusting as it is, we need him to be strong. You must find a way for him to gain his energy back. Otherwise, all is lost." Kagome nodded, having no idea how she was going to do that. She missed the pained look on her father's face as he turned away.

"I must go. It is time for you to wake and begin the day on earth. Today will be an eventful day, so remember to eat and drink." He reminded. She nodded. He kissed her head gently, and she awoke with a start.

Shippo was gone, and she rubbed her eyes groggily. The sun shone brightly in through her window in its last few moments of the day. Her father's words echoed in her ears. She hoped the answer would present itself soon.

She was startled as the door opened. Shippo peeked his head in, smiling shyly. He opened the door wider to reveal a smiling Rin holding a tray of steaming food. Her mouth watered at the smells that drifted in.

They walked towards her happily. Rin placed the tray in Kagome's lap and bounced on the bed to sit beside her.

"Shippo said Kagome let him sleep with her last night." Rin stated. "And I want to sleep with you, too." Kagome choked on the hot rice. She drank some water and cleared her throat.

"Rin's room is boring." She whined, pouting. "She can never have fun since Sesshomaru-sama is such a grouch."

Kagome listened, holding in her laughter as best she could. "I would love for you to sleep with Shippo and me, Rin." The little girl grinned. "After all, this bed is way too big for just one person."

The two children cheered and ran out the door, leaving Kagome giggling to herself. Sango walked in and smiled.

"They really are attached to you." She stated. Kagome nodded, stuffing her face.

"Yeah," she said in between bites. "But I don't know why. Shippo seemed like he didn't like me when we first met. Then he wants to sleep in my bed." She shrugged.

Sango sat beside her. "Shippo and Rin are orphans. Rin's family was attacked by wolves and Shippo's family was killed by other demons. Through a strange turn of events, they ended up here. Every one is too busy to act like real parents, unfortunately. Although Rin sees Sesshomaru-sama as a father figure." Kagome had a hard time believing that. That cold vampire? A father to a little human girl? She let Sango continue. "But I guess they see a mother in you that every child yearns for."

Kagome pushed the tray aside. "I love children. I love making them happy. So if acting like I'm their mother will make them happy, then I'm glad to do it."

Sango smiled. "That's great." She paused, and stiffened.

"What is it?" She asked. Sango stood and sighed. She gestured to the window as the sun's rays winked out.

"Sesshomaru-sama is awake. He told me that once he awakened he wanted to speak with you. Come on." Sango led them out, and Kagome couldn't help but feel nervous.

What did he want with her?

* * *

i know it's kind of short, but don't worry. long chapters will come

R&RRRRR

LD


	4. Chapter 4

i don't own inuyasha!

* * *

Sesshomaru eyed the angel with calm, calculating eyes. She stood in front of his desk and he could tell she was nervous. But she locked eyes with him defiantly and waited for him to speak.

"What exactly are you here to accomplish?" He asked quietly. Kagome arched a dark eyebrow.

"I've already told you that." She plopped into a chair and crossed her legs.

"How?" He asked, a little irked at her attitude. She shrugged her delicate shoulders.

She really didn't have any idea how she was going to do it. Then her father's words came back to her. _You must keep your enemies to a minimum._

"Do you have any allies?" She questioned. Sesshomaru thought for a moment, his eyes never leaving her face.

"Yes." He answered. Kagome smiled, pleased.

"Great. We need to assemble them here. For their protection and to plan our next move," Kagome said. Sesshomaru didn't show it, but he was surprised. It was a good idea. Why hadn't he thought of it?

"I'll send a messenger." He said. A knock sounded at the door. Miroku emerged with a platter in his hand.

"Lord Sesshomaru. Your meal." Miroku set the goblet down on the desk before sending a wink Kagome's way. He left silently.

Kagome eyes the pale red liquid, another part of her father's words emerging.

"Sesshomaru, you are growing weak." She said softly. A low growl was heard and she was slammed against the wall, a large clawed hand holding her by the throat. She cried out and gripped his hand as his face drew close to her.

"Who are you to tell me I am weak," he snarled coldly. Kagome coughed, struggling to breathe. Air was such a hassle on earth, and Kagome cursed.

"Let go of… me." She forced out. Her hand glowed pink and he was scorched by holy magic. Holding back a cry of pain, he let her go. She coughed and regained her composure.

"Next time you attack me, vampire," Kagome said, her voice low and deadly, "you will find yourself without a hand."

Sesshomaru shook it off, taking note of her power. She was not someone to be trifled with and he hadn't expected it.

"So you think I am growing weak," he said, sitting himself down in his chair. Kagome nodded and cleared her throat. Sesshomaru picked up the goblet and stared into its contents. He knew he was getting weak as well. It was not a good thing, but what other choice did he have?

"Yes. And somehow I have to get your strength back. I don't know how, but I have to." Kagome said, determined. Sesshomaru stared at her, his eyes widened a fraction. Did she know what that meant?

"Why do you have to?" He asked, curious.

"My father told me," Kagome said. "In a dream."

Sesshomaru's eyes slid to her neck against his will. Her words faded out as his whole attention zeroed in on her neck. His sensitive hearing could pick up the blood pumping through her veins. Her gentle scent wafted up to his nose and mesmerized him. He was frozen on the spot, unable to take his eyes from her neck.

He imagined sinking his fangs into her neck and her blood filling his mouth. He could almost feel her skin giving away easily to his fangs. He wondered what angelic blood tasted like, what her blood tasted like. His mouth salivated and he suddenly felt cold. Blood lust began rising in his body, and it brought him out of his stupor. Tossing the fake blood down his throat, Sesshomaru struggled for control. His eyes flashed from gold to red, then back to gold.

Kagome noticed the change in Sesshomaru. She could tell he was struggling for control. Standing, she cleared her throat, gaining back his attention.

"Please send for your allies as soon as possible. The sooner they are here, the sooner we can prepare." Kagome said quietly. Sesshomaru nodded once and she left quickly.

Sesshomaru sighed as the manmade blood stifled the hunger. It never filled the void, and he didn't know how much longer he could control his hunger. It was becoming harder and harder to control himself lately. Now that he had an angel living here, he needed to be extra careful.

He took up a pen and paper and scribbled messages. Calling a trusted messenger to his office, he gave the demon orders to deliver the messages to his allies quickly and silently.

* * *

Inuyasha walked through the streets of Athens. His eyes were dull and movements were sluggish, but no one looked at him. No one cared. Deep down, he was screaming and fighting, trying to loosen Naraku's hold. But it never worked. His movements were not his own. It was as if he was a puppet and Naraku was the puppet master.

All he wanted was to be free. He wanted control back. And he wanted to kill Naraku.

He had been walked for days, stopping only to feed brutally and hide from the sun. He didn't know where he was going or what his plans were. He didn't really care. He was determined to fight and gain his freedom. That was all he was focused on. It was all he cared about.

His body apparently knew where he was going. But it was time for him to feed. His body was seeking out a victim. Lately, he had been killing his victims. Usually, it wouldn't bother him. But he was vicious and brutal. Like a monster.

A young woman was walking through an alley. He followed. Then, he pounced on her. He silenced her cries quickly by knocking her unconscious. His fangs elongated and he tore into her soft flesh. The blood filled his mouth and his hands gripped her body so tightly, he could feel her bones crack and break. The scent of blood filled the alley. Soon, other vampires were drawn to the alley. They lumbered in like zombies. He let the woman fall to the ground, moaning in pain. He left her to the vampires. They fell upon her like ravenous beasts. The sound of tearing flesh and guttural growls overwhelmed his ears.

Deep inside, he felt a twinge of regret.

* * *

Kagome laughed with the cook. Sango and Miroku and the children hung around as well, listening to the stories the cook had to offer. The cook was a hearty woman named Kaede.

"Well dinner is almost ready. It's just missing one thing. We need a drink, but we don't have anything to match the rabbit meat." Kaede said thoughtfully.

Kagome perked up. "I know! I can make a popular drink we have back home."

Everyone turned to her, excited by the idea. Drink heavenly wine? Why not?

"I'll need fruit and sugar." Kagome said, with a smile. Everyone nodded and set about getting what she needed. Kagome tied her hair back and pulled out a large basin.

Rin and Shippo returned with fruit and Sango and Miroku returned with sugar. Kaede handed Kagome a large spoon.

"All right, Shippo and Rin, I need you to pour the sugar into the bowl. Sango and Miroku, shop the fruit and keep all the juice. Pour it all in the bowl when you're done." Kagome ordered. Everyone nodded.

"Kagome, what are we making?" Shippo asked. Rin and Shippo poured large amounts of sugar into the bowl excitedly, spilling some along the way.

"It's called Ambrosia. Once you drink this, you won't want to drink anything else," Kagome said proudly. Rin and Shippo were awed. They were going to have a heavenly drink. They shared an excited look before watching what Kagome did carefully.

Sango and Miroku soon finished with the fruit and Kagome took them from them.

"Okay, everyone gather around. This is the best part." Kagome took the fruit in her hands and held it over the sugar in the bowl. Sesshomaru emerged into the kitchen, curious at what all the commotion was about.

"Sesshomaru! Kagome is making Ambrosia!" Rin said excitedly. Sesshomaru looked at Kagome, a small quirk to his lips. Kagome blushed and turned back to the fruit. Her hands sparked silver flashes and the fruit liquefied. Everyone gasped and laughed.

"How did you do that?"

"What was that?"

"Do it again!"

Kagome laughed and shook her head. "I made the fruit into a drink. It'll give you energy and peace and if taken right before bed, will give you the best dreams."

Everyone ooed and awed. Kagome continued making the drink, a smile on her face.

* * *

Gabriel and Michael watched over Kagome, a smile on their faces.

"She seems to really be adjusting well. This has pleased the Boss." Gabriel said. Michael nodded, breathing a sigh of relief.

"I'm glad for that. I don't know how to feel about that vampire yet, but it's not like I have a choice," Michael said. He had seen their encounter in the vampire's office and hadn't liked it.

"Michael," Gabriel began, his voice becoming serious. "Something is coming. We have to prepare Kagome for it. Otherwise, our whole plan could be jeopardized."

* * *

R&R! pleaseeeee

LD

"I know," Michael said. "Once she goes to sleep, I'll warn her."


	5. Chapter 5

hope everyone had a great thanksgiving!

* * *

Kagome tossed and turned. Her dreams were plagued with nightmares. A woman who looked almost like her was walked through the streets. Her wings were black. Her lips were twisted in an evil smile. Her eyes no longer the blue of angels, but the red of the fallen.

Kagome felt like she was coming for her. Coming for them. She could destroy everything. Suddenly the woman lashed out, and Kagome tore herself from her dreams.

She sat up with a cry of fear, and found herself tangled in her sheets. Rin and Shippo stirred, but stayed asleep. Kagome wiped sweat from her forehead. She wondered what that dreams meant. Shaking it off, she tried to go back to sleep.

_The next night…_

Kagome peered into Sesshomaru's study, but didn't see him.

"Sesshomaru?" Kagome called gently. She could hear heavy breathing, so she entered and shut the door behind her. "Where are you?"

The room was dark, only a single candle flickered on the table. Her senses strengthened, and Kagome could soon see in the dark. She made out his figure hunched over in the corner. She could see his eyes flash red, and her heart rate skyrocketed. His eyes narrowed, and Kagome gulped nervously.

"Have you eaten today?" she questioned nervously. Although she already knew the answer. She knew Sesshomaru had no more strength left. It wasn't a surprise that the blood lust had finally taken over.

In a second, he was there, pressing her up against the wall. His hands were needy, but gentle. He buried his nose in her hair and breathed deeply.

All the chaos in his life calmed when he was with her. The world faded around them, and she was all that mattered. She was the shining beacon in his life. He hands tightened around her, his need surfacing. His throat burned in thirst. Her blood racing through her veins was all he could hear. He nuzzled her neck, making her gasp.

Kagome stood frozen. Suddenly, her father's words made sense. Her eyes widened. Was she to… be the one to feed him? Fear escalated quickly and it almost choked her. She closed her eyes, and waited for the impending bite.

But instead she heard a pained whimper, like the sound from a wounded animal. He pulled away and stumbled across the room. Kagome looked at him in shock. He leaned against the desk, coughing roughly.

Was he still trying to fight it? Kagome gained a new respect for him, and all fear melted away. She couldn't imagine what he was going through. She smiled softly, and walked towards him.

"No…" he whispered brokenly. Kagome placed a hand on his arm softly. He turned towards her, shock in his red eyes.

"It's ok. I want you to." Kagome said gently. Her face was illuminated by the one candle and her beauty took his breath away. Her face was filled with kindness and selflessness. Her blue eyes stared into his without fear or remorse.

"I can't." He struggled to say. Kagome's face furrowed in determination. If they were going to survive this, they needed Sesshomaru to be strong.

She pulled her hair over her shoulder. Sesshomaru's eyes instantly locked on her neck. Her arms wrapped themselves around his body. He leaned down to rest his face against her neck. The scent overwhelmed him.

He couldn't fight it anymore. His fangs lengthened and his mouth salivated. His willpower gone, he whispered two words. "I'm sorry."

Kagome felt the pierce of his fangs and gasped, grasping his shirt tightly. But there was no pain, only pleasure. She arched her back and cried out.

"Ahhhh!" The pleasure flowed through her body. Her mind went blank and the only thing she knew was pleasure this vampire was giving her.

The blood that flowed into his mouth was like nothing he had ever tasted. It was sweet, almost like honey. But rich like a fine wine. He couldn't get enough. He felt his strength coming back to him in waves. His senses sharpened. He hadn't felt this way in years, since he had given up feeding from humans.

"Sesshomaru!"

Hearing her cry out his name that way made Sesshomaru's pants tighten. Her arousal was driving him crazy. But the moment he sunk his fangs into her skin, he knew what heaven was.

Kagome felt her strength leaving her. The pleasure faded, and Kagome knew he was taking too much. "Sesshomaru…" she said weakly.

She tried in vain to push him away, but he wouldn't budge. Darkness was closing in. Her arms fell to her sides and she went limp as she fell unconscious.

A thin trail of blood had dripped from her bite marks, which were now healing quickly. He bent down and licked it up, savoring the taste.

Sesshomaru pulled away, sated. He expected her to smile up at him, but all he saw was her pale face and limp body. Fear rose up in him. Had he taken too much? He shook her gently, but she didn't move. He could faintly hear her heartbeat.

"SANGO!" He roared. The castle shook. A few moments later, Sango burst in the room. Her eyes took in the scene before her and asking no questions, she led him to Kagome's room.

* * *

Sesshomaru sat by her bed, waiting for her to wake up. They were alone, him having sent away all other people. He felt horrible. He now knew why he gave up drinking from humans. It wasn't fair for them. He had no control. He almost killed the only hope he had left in this world. He could only pray she didn't hate him when she awoke.

Dawn was approaching. Rising, he went and closed the curtains. He had no intention of sleeping.

"Sesshomaru…" came a soft voice. He spun around and quickly went to her side.

"Kagome. I'm so sorry. I couldn't control myself. I know-"

"Sesshomaru." She placed a warm hand on his cool cheek. "It's all right. How are you feeling?"

He couldn't believe what she was asking him. "How are you?" he countered.

"Starving." She stated simply. He nodded and called quickly for Miroku to bring food. He came back and sat next to her.

"Kagome, I want to apologize. I was an animal and shouldn't have taken that much. It won't happen again."

Kagome sighed softly. "Sesshomaru, you must keep feeding from me." She stated. Sesshomaru looked at her, stunned.

"What?"

"It is part of my duty here. If you don't you'll grow weak and Naraku will win. You must keep feeding from me."

Miroku entered with a steaming bowl of rice and vegetables. He also had a cup of the Ambrosia she's made earlier. She thanked him and began devouring her food.

"But, Kagome, I can't-" he began. Miroku cleared his voice.

"Excuse me, Lord Sesshomaru. But she has a point." Miroku put in. Sesshomaru turned to him, not happy to hear what he said.

Kagome downed her Ambrosia, and instantly felt better. Her blood had replenished itself and the food filled her belly. She stood and stretched.

"I recover quicker than humans as well," she added. Sesshomaru looked forlorn, losing a battle he knew he couldn't win.

A guard entered the room.

"Pardon me, sir. Your allies have arrived."

Kagome squealed with glee and rushed out of the room. She ran through the corridors as quickly as she could to greet them. She waved at the guards to open the large doors. They complied and the doors groaned in protest. Kagome could make out three figures walking up to the castle. She hurried out to welcome them.

"Hello! It's so nice to meet Sesshomaru's allies. My name is Kagome." She introduced herself. The three men looked at her in wonder and surprise. One was huge and towered over her. The other was a young man with dark hair and blue eyes. The third was an old man riding on a three-eyed cow.

"My name is Totosai." Said the old man. She bowed in respect and turned to the other two.

"The name's Kouga," said the young man. His eyes twinkled flirtatiously at her and it made her blush. He stepped close and clasped her hand in his. "It's a pleasure to meet you, Kagome." He said silkily.

Kagome felt awkward this close to a guy she just met. She laughed a little and pulled away. She turned to the large man. He didn't appear to be anything human, but Kagome knew by the look in his large blue eyes that he was kind.

"Hi!" She said cheerfully. The man shyly turned away and scratched his neck.

"This here is Jinenji." Totosai offered. Kagome offered her hand.

"It's nice to meet you," Kagome said. Jinineji looked at her offered hand for a moment, before enveloping it in his large one. Kagome felt his hard, calloused hand swallow hers. But it was warm and comforting.

"You must be tired after your long journey. I've had your rooms prepared for you," Kagome said generously. The men followed her into the house, thunderstruck at her.

"Excuse me, Miss Kagome, but what are you?" Totosai asked. Kagome looked back at them, surprised.

"Oh, I'm sorry. I'm an angel. You could say I'm Sesshomaru's guardian angel," She added with a small smile. Sango came forth and offered to take them to their rooms.

"Thanks, Sango! I'll prepare some Ambrosia for them as well." She headed off towards the kitchen, the three men following her with their eyes.

* * *

hope yall enjoyed it!

R&R

LD


End file.
